A technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-97073 relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine and prevents an excessive throttle valve reaction to a small change in a target torque in a region where a throttle opening greatly changes in response to a change in the target torque. In the above region, the control apparatus calculates the throttle opening from an accelerator opening. In a region other than the above region, however, the control apparatus calculates the throttle opening from the target torque.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-97073    Patent Document 2: JP-A (PCT) No. 527518/2003